Vegeta The Academic
by gamerfreak102
Summary: A continuation of H.B Horse's one shot. Vegeta finds a new and exciting career in...teaching! Just how long can he go without killing somebody? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**My cousin and I wrote this as a continuation of the One shot: "The New Teacher" Should the author of the original request I take this down I will be happy to. Anyways any fans of Vegeta should love this, Enjoy!**

Vegeta awoke with his trademark scowl already plastered on his face. It was 3:00 a.m, Bulma was still asleep next to the prince, she had came to bed exactly 67 minutes earlier and had quickly fallen asleep. Her latest invention had kept her up later than usual. He slid out of bed not bothering to glance at his wife. He put on the modified Saiyan armor she had made for him during the Cell games, he thought highly of the armor his wife invented for him and his allies to use. He considered it to be her greatest work, although Bulma would certainly disagree with the Saiyan Prince.

Ever since he had married the blue-haired genius she had been nothing but an almost constant annoyance, she was the reason he got so little sleep now. Bulma had harped him until he finally got a job, he chose a teaching position as he would still be able to boss people around, or at least the students, the other faculty he would simply intimidate into respecting him. But every minute he spent teaching was a delay in his everlasting quest to be the greatest warrior in the universe. He was forced to reduce his already meager four hours of sleep to only two to at least attempt to make up the five hours he had to spend teaching, and his wife had the audacity to say it still wasn't enough. 'You don't even work full time you big baby! And I even grade your students assignments!' she had shouted during one of their routine verbal engagements, which he hated as much as he enjoyed it was as if he could engage in a whole new style of battle, which really got his saiyan blood pumping.

Deciding he didn't want to waste anymore of his already stretched thin time, Vegeta hurried through a 'light meal' before rushing to the gravity chamber to get his morning workout started. He had around four hours to get some training in before he had to get to his first class.

Vegeta trained from waking to 6:56 a.m and flew to the Yokai portal. He already knew how to enter and did so, he landed just outside the school, while he was walking into the building at speeds that most beings could only see as a blur, he noticed several students from his class playing around in the main corridor, he stopped just long enough to give them a stern tongue lashing before continuing on towards his class room. He stepped into the room and almost cracked a smile, almost all of the class was present and all of the empty seats would be filled in a matter of seconds as the three lolly-gaggers could be heard sprinting down the hallway towards the room. All the students in the room looked scared to death of him. He liked that, already he had impressed upon them his power thanks to Saizo of course.

Vegeta noticed one additional seat was still empty from yesterday. He looked at the roster: "Mizore, whoever she is she needs to stop skipping my class. I'll have to…. catch up with her later." Vegeta thought to himself the tiniest hint of a smirk crossed his face for a fraction of a second, only the few people who knew him the best would've even noticed the subtle change.

Finally the trio of nearly late students made it to his class rushed in apologized to him and hurried to their seats. just seconds afterwards the bell rang, and the morning announcements started over the pa system. Vegeta took this time to skim over the days lesson plan, he was supposed to begin the first period with world history, 'hnn what kind of important history could this pitiful world have before Kakarot's arrival. This will be boring.'

"Today we will be starting a unit on this planet's ancient history." Vegeta said to the class already sounding bored. A few students looked puzzled before one sheeply raised his hand.

"Yes what is it?" Vegeta snapped at the male student.

"Well uh, I was wondering what did you mean by THIS planet's ancient history?" The already terrified student asked.

"Earth's ancient history you idiot! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Vegeta yelled at the poor boy. He then realized they didn't know he was a Saiyan.

"Oh yes that's right, I never told you people where I was from. Well then this period is going to be much more interesting." Vegeta said with a tone that sent chills down a few of the student's backs.

" I'm not from this planet of weaklings, I was born on planet vegeta, named after my father."

"So Vegeta is your last name?" One of the more ditsy students asked.

"Saiyans don't have last names!" Vegeta yelled. "And don't speak out of line again unless you really want to test my patience. Anyways, my father was the king of the saiyans and I the prince, until that bastard Frieza betrayed us and destroyed our planet. Now there are only me and Kakarot left and he doesn't even care about our people." Vegeta's scowl tightened with his memories causing much anger in him."

"How did this Frieza blow up your planet?" A girl asked as she raised her hand. Vegeta excused the folly, he was already entrapped in his own story.

"He probably used a giant sphere of energy, that's how he destroyed Namek anyways." Vegeta replied. Immediately another hand shot up, Vegeta simply pointed to it. "So this Frieza guy just goes around blowing up planets?" another anonymous student asked.

"Only if he can't enslave it and all of it's people." Vegeta answered honestly. The class seemed very interested in the Saiyan's story and looked on him with curious eyes. Aside from three students in the back of the room that is. They were involved in their own story too much to be bothered by the Prince's life story.

Vegeta had been telling his life story very thoroughly for almost the entirety of the class, in fact it was already a minute til bell and not a soul had noticed. The alien had reached the point in which he met Cui on planet Namek: "And then Cui took off in a pathetic attempt to save his ugly purple hide, of course I didn't let him get away. I blew him up like a-" the bell suddenly sounded signaling the end of the period. The girl who had been late the first day and a blue haired girl both immediately left the room at a brisk and bothered pace. Vegeta had to slightly raise his voice to be heard over the student's packing their things. "Tomorrow's class will pick up where we left off!" He said back to his annoyed tone, the interruption made him feel as if his story was irrelevant to the school. Now he had to find something to occupy his time with, for the next hour he would have no class or activity. I guess I could go up to the faculty room and make some...friends. Vegeta thought to himself as he headed to the teacher rec. room. As he made his way he noticed a small gathering of students around something. Vegeta walked up to the circle of only boys unnoticed due to his small stature. He floated up slightly to see over the heads of the boys surrounding two of his students. "That's Kurumu and... Moka. What in the hell are they doing just standing around instead of attending class?"

The two teenage women seemed to be arguing until another student from his class ran up the two, it was Tsukune. Vegeta raised an eyebrow wondering what his part was in this. Kurumu quickly clinged to him and Vegeta sensed a spike in her energy. "Time to end this." Thought Vegeta. He began pushing through the crowd.

"What the hell are you idiots doing!? Get to your classes before I vaporize the lot of you!" The students scattered, Kurumu took Tsukune and Moka's eyes began to tear up. She ran and Vegeta decided he really didn't care. "Teenagers..." Vegeta said to himself.

He continued to the lounge. Upon arriving he slid open the door and took a look around, there was a blue haired woman wearing nothing but a bikini and a beach towel around her waist, she licked her lips at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he had no desire to mate with anyone, his wife was already more than enough woman he would ever want to deal with. As he looked the other way he did a double take.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted.

Piccolo stood there fully clothed in his usual cape and turban, in a fashion typical of him he had his arms crossed and wore a scowl similar to vegeta's.

"I'm doing the same thing you are, teaching." He responded.

"Why!?" Vegeta shouted, he thought he was free of the Z-fighters here.

"Kami was a good friend of the headmaster here and since the Earth is no longer being threatened, I figured I could find an occupation." Piccolo explained his arms still crossed.

"Ugh. What subject?" Vegeta asked feeling defeated.

"Martial arts."

"They have that here?!" Vegeta asked now outraged he was stuck teaching history.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Gah! What do you think!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I think you need to stop whining so much, my ears are sensitive you know." Piccolo cracked a smirk. The woman in the bikini giggled a little, further angering the prince.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta said quickly turning back to Piccolo. "You've been hiding your energy haven't you?"

"Yeah, you obviously haven't though. I felt that punch yesterday." Piccolo said his voice rich in disapproval.

"Heh yeah, sent this punk Saizo flying in front of the whole class, everyone's been much more cooperative since" Said Vegeta with a small smirk the satisfaction evident on his face.

"You're supposed to be teaching them not using them as punching bags, but I guess I shouldn't expect any different from a hotheaded ego maniac such as yourself." Piccolo said taunting Vegeta's apparent lack of self control.

"You're beginning to sound like you actually want me to beat you stupid slug." Vegeta responded, his saiyan blood was already pumping with the prospect of a fight.

The tense exchange was suddenly interrupted by a third voice, the overly chesty Math teacher Mrs. Kagome "Would you two muscle heads shut your traps, some of us actual teachers want to enjoy some quiet time during our breaks not listen to you two yap the entire time."

Vegeta's face was now draped in rage. "You dare speak to me in such a way, you are talking to the prince of al-"

Vegeta suddenly stopped mid-rant and and looked to a seemingly random corner of the room.

"I feel it too." Piccolo said, referring to the notable surge of power the two could sense.

"I didn't think anyone in this pit of a school could have such power, I think it's worth investigating don't you?"

Piccolo uncrossed his arms. "Yeah I have to find out why this person isn't in my martial arts class." He said with a smirk.

"Yes why don't you two go bring some poor student into your little lover's spat." Said Mrs Kagome.

Vegeta turned to the woman his face immersed in anger, but suddenly it changed to be cold and calm. "Oh I'm really looking forward to our next meeting whoever you are, I'd be thinking of a really good apology if I were you, you'll need one." Vegeta said to the woman with a chilling smile before he and Piccolo both left at seemingly impossible speeds. The two faculty members still in the room were rendered speechless by the display.

The two aliens arrived at the source of the energy they had sensed, a pale, silver-haired, and red eyed Moka. She stood across from another of Vegeta's class: Kurumu.

"So Moka, you're the one radiating so much power." Vegeta said sizing up the student, the possibility of Moka being so powerful was something that he had never even considered. She had seemed so innocent, and kind. Although he could say the same for Kakarot.

Moka turned to him with a look of annoyance and began to say something, she was interrupted however by Kurumu. "Her power won't stop me from completing my mission! Take this!" The winged teen screamed as she charged the Vampire. Moka readied herself lining up a kick to the attacker.

Vegeta raised a hand and released a low-power ki blast from his palm, it rammed into the succubus sending her into a nearby tree. She fell to her knees and bowed her head low.

"As I was saying, she's already stronger than that pathetic human Chiaotzu and the girl is only in high school, and with no real training." Continued Vegeta.

"I think I know where you're going with this Vegeta, I'll train her. Hell, we could replace Krillin and Tien with her after a while." Said Piccolo.

"No you fool, as a true warrior it would be better for me to train her!" Vegeta argued, clenching his fists. Piccolo was getting on his already straining nerves.

"Neither of you fools will train me." Moka stated rather bluntly.

A vein instantly popped out on Vegeta's head as his rage began to build, and he quietly began to growl to himself. Trying in vain to control himself he somewhat calmly asked, "I can understand your reluctance to accept training from the green man but I am Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans! one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed. Being trained by someone like me is not a privilege offered lightly and one that billions of fighters across the galaxy would kill for." in reality Vegeta was less interested in having an apprentice and more interested in having what he saw as a more enjoyable way to spend his time stuck at the school.

"I've got better things to do than deal with your delusions of grandeur, even if you are my teacher." She said as she turned back to the still groggy Kurumu.

Vegeta started forward trying to think of the most satisfying way to teach his loudmouth student a lesson when suddenly the cowardly student Tsukune interrupted preempting the inevitable beatdown. "Hey settle down everyone, there's no reason for any more fighting today, let's just everyone call it a day and talk tomorrow when our heads are clearer."

Vegeta stared at the incredibly weak being before him attempting to decide whether he was brave or simply crazy enough to get between him and a fight. He decided on the latter.

"The boy's right Vegeta." Came Piccolo's voice from behind the angered Saiyan."Besides, if she doesn't want to get any stronger then it's her loss." He continued placing a green hand on the Prince's shoulder.

Vegeta turned his head to the side as if he was starting to argue, but he gave up in the face of the increasingly frustrating situation he was in.

Vegeta then suddenly threw his head back and yelled. "Everybody in this pathetic school is a damned fool! You're all self centered weaklings, with not a single redeemable feature! I always thought I would die in battle but now I see just how wrong I was, I'll die from somebody opening their stupid mouth and spewing some more of their soft-knuckled pacifist bullshit! My brain will literally just give in to it all and I'll simply fall down and die!"

By the time Vegeta finished his long winded and anger-fueled rant, everyone present was staring at him. He looked around at their faces still livid and let out another quick yell as he fired a blast at a random spot in the ground, an artillery sized explosion ensued. Tsukune and Kurumu both flinched at the display of power but Piccolo and Moka were left unfazed.

With that the Saiyan Prince turned and stomped off toward the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter just in time for Thanksgiving dinner. Btw my cousin's name on here is Brelic, he's working on some stories he may have up soon. He helped with the writing of this story and stuff so yeah…. Also FF is giving me trouble which is why Chapter 1 was re-posted I apologize for any confusion.**

When Vegeta opened his eyes this morning something was different, off if you will. The Saiyan was...grinning. Anybody who knows Vegeta will tell you that's a bad sign, an ominous symbol of misfortune, especially for those unlucky enough to be on his "list". Not only was his demeanor different but his schedule was too, it was 6:32 am. Not the usual time he got up.

Bulma was already out of bed and somewhere in the huge castle-sized facility known as Capsule Corp. Vegeta had always thought of the colossal building he lived in as a palace for him and his wife, admitting that to Bulma would probably make her day, but the thought of doing so never crossed the prince's mind. Vegeta slid out of bed and threw on his regular attire: Saiyan armor.

It was then that the sweet aroma of food entered the nostrils of the Saiyan, immediately his stomach growled. A moment passed, and Vegeta was sprinting down the hallway. He was in a trance, his brain was devoid of any sense of logic, otherwise he would have simply used his Ki to boost his speed. After a long run through the many halls of Capsule Corp, he burst into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway, he was out of breath and drooling.

Bulma was there and next to her was a pile of pancakes, three piles. The woman didn't even turn to her husband, she knew the routine all too well.

"Go ahead and devour them you bottomless pit." She sighed. As if following her command the Saiyan immediately began stuffing himself with massive amounts of food. Bulma got herself a plate and placed a single pancake on it, she sat down on the other side of the rounded breakfast table and watched her husband massacre the copious amount of food she had prepared. He was already done with the second stack and finishing off the third.

"How does he eat so much? There's not even room for that much food in a stomach... He has to have a super-charged metabolism or something, i'll have to run some tests on him next time he works himself unconscious" She thought to herself. Bulma decided to start a conversation.

"You know Vegeta, Trunks will be entering high-school next year." She said.

"I'm sure he's going to love it, all he ever does is flirt with girls anyways." He responded while swallowing the last pancake.

"Could you atleast pretend to care?! You jerk. I was going to suggest he go to your school." She said.

"Oh god damnit! Sure! send him, why not!? While you're at it maybe you could bring Kakarot's youngest brat along with him to keep him company, but why stop there i'm sure Kakarot's woman would love it if Kakarot himself actually got some semblance of an education." Bulma simply glared at him and crossed her arms. He continued, his rants were commonplace in the Capsule headquarters.

"Hell we could get The triclops a job there too and the damn pretty boy baseball player could be the school's baseball coach, why not just have all the z fighters get jobs there, it could be one big reunion each and everyday, and while we're at it why don't we wish the damn ginyu force back so they can be the schools cheer instructors, and my father back, i'm sure he'd be proud to see his son the prince of all Saiyan's reduced to a paltry high school teacher, for earthlings no less!"

"Are you done yet?" Asked Bulma.

Vegeta sighed. "Yeah."

"Trunks is going to your school, and I'll let Chi-Chi know Goten is welcome there too." She stated having already won.

"Fine whatever, I wont be nice to them though." Vegeta growled.

"Yes you will, and you'll help Trunks find a nice girl too."

"You know my school is full of monsters right?" Vegeta asked.

"I do, Trunks can handle it though." Bulma said.

"You're right about that, I'm leaving woman." Vegeta said getting up.

"Have fun." Bulma said with a smile that she knew would annoy him.

"Oh I plan on it." Vegeta said stopping just before the door and returning the smile. Bulma was creeped out immediately, she feared for whomever had gotten on his bad side.

-7:00am, the beginning of first period-

The seats were all filled aside from the single seat in the back. Vegeta was doing a good job of not attacking Moka, something that he desired very deeply to do.

"Alright class where was I last time?" He said to his students.

A boy answered: "you were killing somebody named Cui."

"Ah yes, that's right. So I blew Cui up like a... Oh I don't know. Like a purple alien being blown up, I'm not a damned poet. Anyways, I started killing Frieza's troops left and right, it was glorious. years of swearing death on that tyrant and finally I was doing what I had dreamed of. Nobody could stop me, I killed dozens of his soldiers, I even killed Dodoria. One of Frieza's lieutenants. But then that damned smooth-skin pretty boy freak Zarbon showed up and... beat me unconscious." Vegeta mumbled the last part he was furious with how that first battle had transpired even all of these years later.

"He beat you?" One the students asked.

"Yes it was a hard fought battle, i clearly had the upper hand throughout the early part of the fight, but i didn't realize he had a transformation left untapped, it was fairly similar to how all of you have monster forms. well like you're transformations his increased his power substantially to the point where he actually could defeat me, and my own overconfidence was the reason i let him transform at all, he pounded me to a pulp but due to my Saiyan physiology It all worked out to my advantage in the end."

The Prince continued his story with some… minor changes to avoid any more interruptions that required awkward explanations, "Anyway Zarbon kept me alive so his master Frieza could torture me for rebelling against his and his families' rule over most of the galaxy, but they overestimated the extent of my injuries, and left a weakling guarding me, one of the few average solders i hadn't found yet. as soon as i healed, which was faster than any of them expected, i killed the weakling who guarded me and escaped the ship with no problem. what i wouldn't have given to see the look on frieza's face when zarbon told him of my escape, a small chuckle escaped him at the thought much to the surprise of the students who had yet to see him show more emotion than smirking. but the proud prince quickly regained control of himself and continued with the story in graphic detail he described not only his second battle with Zarbon, briefly commenting on the look of terror on his wife's face the first time they had met, and then he continued to his battle with Frieza's elite storm troopers the Ginyu force, finally he reached the gem of the tale his own colossal battle with the galactic tyrant.

"My battle with Frieza lasted for what seemed like hours because we were fighting at such a high energy level and moving so fast time seemingly slowed down for us as we duked it out back and forth, neither one of us were able to get a clear advantage, that was when i felt it happening, the legendary transformation of my people was upon me the anger fueled by his insults to my pride and the pride of my people, was nearly enough for me to obtain my destiny it was then that the honorless villain acted, he fired a concentrated beam of energy through my heart, to keep from from obtaining the power to finally rid his evil from the universe and get the revenge my people deserved. It was as death was taking me that the clown Kakarot, the last of my people, finally finished healing in the healing chamber on Frieza's ship. he was so moved by my noble sacrifice, that he was able to carry the torch from me and make the leap to the legendary transformation of my people, he proceeded to-" Just as Vegeta was "reliving" the fall of the being he had hated the most in the entire universe, whose actions had robbed a prince of his birthright, and a son of his parents, the bell rang, delivering yet another blow to his pride by cutting him off, and ending the period.

Vegeta leaned against the chalkboard as everyone left the room, his trademark scowl lock into his face 'I'm seriously going to have to do something about that blasted bell ruining my ability to teach these students about the most important events to have happened in the entire universe'. storing that note in his mind for things to do later in the semester, he decided to move on to the things he promised himself he'd take care of today. He then began sensing for a certain energy signature, unfortunately it was an incredibly low one and thus would be harder to find. He searched through the school sensing every living thing for miles until finally he found what he was looking for: Mrs Kagome, the math teacher who had insulted him the day prior. Vegeta had been gravely insulted and his honor demanded he follow through on his vague threat, he intended to enjoy every second of his revenge. with a smirk on his face he seemingly vanished from sight as the light reflecting from his body was having trouble keeping up with his superhuman speed.

The prince silently appeared behind Mrs Kagome as she was locking her room. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, he loved surprising people. The woman turned oblivious to the man behind her and startled.

"Ahh!" She let out clearly frightened. Her expression of surprise quickly turned to anger. "What the hell are you doing just standing there you creep!" She yelled.

"Oh I was just stopping by to hear your apology for speaking to me the way you did yesterday." He said still smirking.

"Apology? Ha! Why would I apologize to a big, stupid brute such as yourself?" Mrs Kagome retorted a grin of superiority already plastered on her face.

Vegeta chuckled, and with movements too fast to catch, he crouched down, grabbed the woman's ankle in one of his hands and stood back up still holding her appendage. Mrs Kagome fell backwards onto the floor.

"We're going for a little trip." Vegeta said with a devious grin. He flew at near supersonic speed out the nearest window still holding his fellow teacher's ankle. Vegeta rapidly ascended into the sky, dragging a now screaming Mrs. Kagome along with him. The saiyan soon broke through the clouds and stopped still holding the tag-along in one hand as if she were weightless.

"Why don't you shut up! I won't drop you if I like what I hear!" Vegeta shouted over her screams.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Now that's not a very good apology. When I gave you this assignment I expected you to put some effort into it!" Vegeta established the gimmick for his little shakedown.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" She hollered.

"Come on now, just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you can't still learn does it?" he asked mockingly.

"Put me down this instant!" she demanded in the most commanding voice she could muster while dangling by her foot nearly 2 miles in the air.

"Do you honestly believe any good can come from your phrasing? Anybody with a semblance of intelligence would avoid such suicidal wording." The fear already in Mrs Kagome's eyes increased tenfold, as she finally understood the gravity of her error. Her silence prompted Vegeta to continue, to make this as enjoyable as it should be he was really going to have to get into character, but this was right up his alley.

"You know Kagome, everyone's worried about you. You've fallen..." Vegeta emphasized the word referring to falling by somewhat loosening his grip, allowing the woman's leg to slip ever so slightly in his hand, she let out brief gasp she was starting to actually get worried he might drop her. "...behind on your assignments, and this last slip up…" Again Vegeta allowed her leg to slide a fraction of an inch. "...well i'm afraid you might be too far gone, I just might have to fail you. And once you're out of my class… then you're also out of my hands." With those last words Vegeta let go entirely of her ankle, with a bloodcurdling scream she began to fall to the Earth.

The saiyan prince made no haste in recovering the endangered woman, instead he simply watched, arms crossed with an honest to god smile on his face.

after several seconds passed by he figured his message had gotten across, in an instant he seemingly disappeared, reappearing about a mile closer to the ground with Mrs. Kagome, 'safely' back dangling upside down by her ankle once more, although she now not only did she have tears running up her face, but she now had a very particular smell to her that was mounting a full blown assault on his sensitive saiyan sense of smell. The saiyan prince was halfway tempted to just drop her again to get away from the foul odor, but decided he'd have to make this small sacrifice on his part in order to make his point.

"Now woman i'll ask you one last time if you've done the assignment i gave you yesterday." a dark smirk crossed his face as he asked the question, this time Mrs. Kagome's response was much different than during his previous attempts to force an apology out of her.

She had been broken, her will was shattered, "I'm so sorry!" she cried tears streaming down her face, her breathing so rapid she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "please forgive me Vegeta!" she managed to continue before breaking down sobbing once more.

"Very good Mrs Kagome, now will you be telling anybody what happened here?"

"N-no I swear! I'll keep quiet!"

"That's right, I suppose I can put you safely back on the ground now." Vegeta said before he flew down even faster than he had flown up, and threw the teacher back through the window of the room he had kidnapped her out of.

"You should probably change your clothes." Vegeta said as he walked away. He returned to his room and taught the rest of his classes for the day, nothing out of the ordinary happened until he was preparing to leave for home.

three students in black trench coats entered the room with an air of ownership around their movements, Vegeta already didn't like them. The tall male student who seemed to be the leader approached him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Vegeta, we are representatives of the school security committee. We would like to formally welcome you to Yokai academy."

"Make it quick, I'm off duty." Vegeta said with disdain. The three gave each other a quick glance.

"I don't know if you've heard, but the security committee runs this school. You'll talk to us with respect. Or we'll have to make you." The red headed female with a staff said.

"You really think you can Intimidate me? Ha! only fools make threats they can't hope to back up." his usual smirk appeared on his face. "Though if you insist on it, i might have one more lesson in me before i call it a day."

The tall student snarled and turned to the boy who hadn't yet spoken. "Kick his ass." He directed motioning towards Vegeta. The boy cracked his knuckles and approached the teacher.

"You're on thin ice kid," Vegeta said to the approaching student, humor just barely restrained from his voice. The teen simply raised a fist and shot it towards the Saiyan.

The strike missed it's target as Vegeta lazily moved his head a little to the side to dodge. The attacker growled and threw another one, Vegeta smacked the fist away with little effort. The student became enraged and attempted a swift kick to his opponents side. Vegeta caught the leg in one of his arms, he paused and smiled at his opponent before he brought an elbow down on his knee. A loud snapping noise was heard throughout the room as the now crippled student let out a scream of pain.

The two other security officers yelled out as they charged the Saiyan prince. The leader fell when Vegeta backhanded him into the chalkboard. The staff carrying girl swung at him only to see her pole-arm disintegrate an inch from its intended destination, she squealed and dropped the superheated weapon.

"I'd like you to deliver this message to your leader..." Vegeta said slowly walking toward the remaining security officer. He sent a restrained kick to the girl's gut, to him it was little more than a light tap but it still managed to knock all the air from her lungs, she immediately fell forward to the ground gasping for air.

The beings around him were so weak he was having to focus more on not killing them than actually fighting them. "But first I like know my 'student's' names, so i'll ask politely just this once what is your name girl." Vegeta said with his best evil smile, capable of chilling the blood of an adult frost demon solid.

his would be attacker stared up at him her eye's wide with shock, a healthy fear of his power was evident on her face. even Kuyō had yet to inspire such fear in he, and she'd just met this man a mere moment ago.

after waiting a couple seconds for a response Vegeta began to get impatient, "I hit your diaphragm not your head, i asked you a question and i expect an answer, unless you'd prefer i vaporize you and ask glasses over there when he wakes up." his glare had her on the verge of a full blown panic attack, she had never been so afraid before, it was as if he was some sort of giant standing over her, it was as if her heart was going to explode.

Vegeta noted threat had the effect he had intended as the fear that was on her face earlier quickly turned to terror. he could also hear the increased pace with which her heart was beating. he had to resist the urge to grin and break the spell he obviously had her under, it was just refreshing to be feared so.

"Its… i'm… my name is… Deshi… Deshiko Deshi" she managed say, she literally had to force the words out, her tongue seemingly doing everything it could to impede the words on their way out "Please don't kill me sir, I haven't even graduated yet." she quickly added as she transitioned from a near fetal position gripping her stomach to grovelling on the floor.

It was perfect, the day could have only gotten better if Kakarot himself appeared to challenge him to a full blown battle, though since he hadn't seen or even heard from the clown in nearly 6 years meant that was very unlikely. so he supposed he just have to settle for his would be enemies groveling to him; as they should in the presence of the prince of all saiyans. he soaked it up for a few more seconds appearing to be trying to decide the girls fate before he responded. "I've already said you would be spared if you gave me your name and delivered my message, seeing how you finally have responded to the first part of my conditions though your response was at a pace that tested my generous patience, I don't see any reason for you to die today, unless you refuse to deliver the message of course." the threat he issued was obvious, this time Deshi was quick to respond, "I'll deliver it whatever it is, thank you for your generosity sir." she said still groveling on the floor.

"Good, I see i'm a better teacher than Bulma gives me credit for."

Vegeta was truly enjoying himself, breaking an opponent was one of his favorite parts of the fight, and although the 'fight' itself didn't really count in his mind he was going to enjoy it all the same. "Listen carefully. your master should know if he sends any more children after me I won't hesitate to track him down and end his miserable life, in the slowest most painful way i can think of. Unless of course he decides to come after me himself, if he does i'll take it he's suicidal, and grant him a quick death by vaporizing him on sight."

Deshi nodded indicating her compliance. "Good, now go." Commanded Vegeta, the student stumbled up and ran from the room.

Looking around the room and noticing the other student was still slumped over himself leaning against the wall where Vegeta left him, he decided his work for the day was over and decided to head home to begin training once more. His hair shone golden for a brief second before he disappeared altogether. within a few seconds he was back at capsule corps.

Walking through the door Bulma immediately noticed his arrive, "Hey, how was your day? Are you beginning to settle into a routine? any exceptional students you want to recommend for capsule corps intern program?" she was talking a mile a minute like she did everytime he was actually around for her to talk to.

his response was short and sweet, "Hnn, if you expect to find any being that is exceptional at anything on this planet you're wasting your time woman." he said knowing full well he was about to start an argument, getting under her skin was one of the few things he actually enjoyed nearly as much as combat, or training, plus he was planning was directed more towards later that night than for the conversation right then.

"And just what is that suppose to mean? I'm from this planet and I'm one of the most brilliant beings in the galaxy, besides your son is half human you know and he's at the top of his class. besides i think the fight with the that monster Buu proved a lot of the most powerful warriors in the universe are from earth too and most of them happen to be our friends, so don't get all high and mighty with me 'your highness' because you did decided to live here yourself you know." She huffed taking the bait.

on the inside Vegeta felt like grinning everything was going his way today. "friends most of them are far below my level, and the only two that aren't one's a bookworm that refuses to train, and the other is not human at all it's pure saiyan blood that flows through his veins. but enough of you blabbering woman, i'll be in the gravity chamber if anything important happens." and with that he disappeared from the room.

"Grrrr, that man is such a jerk i don't know why i put up with him." she yelled to no one in particular before storming off to work in her lab while her mother cooked dinner for everyone.

Vegeta spent the rest of the day until the middle of the night, pushing his body extra hard to make up for lost time, and the time he planned on losing tomorrow. When his body was near a point of collapse he figured he finish his work out with some less stressful exercise.

Bulma was still hard at work in her lab, by this time she was mostly over Vegeta's earlier rudeness as she was completely lost in her work. she was just reaching for one last part she needed for her latest invention, When she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, at first she was startled, but she soon realized who it was. "I'm still mad at you, you know." she said pretending to be angrier than she actually was. "No you're not, besides there's nothing to be mad about, i forgive you." he whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine he knew how to play her unlike anyone else she'd ever met, and she couldn't decide whether she hated that about him or loved it.

**The rest of the night was spent exactly how Vegeta had planned it, the perfect ending to a nearly perfect day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the few people who have reviewed so far! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Vegeta woke up with an actual smile on his face for the first time in a long time, the weekend he just had was exactly what the seasoned warrior needed to get back to feeling like himself. It started with pushing his wife's buttons, and having everything work out the way he planned for once, then he was able to sneak away in the morning and spend most of the next 48 hours in his gravity chamber completely left alone, few things put the prince in a better mood than his body feeling like it was on the verge of caving in on itself.

Looking at his alarm, the Saiyan prince was surprised it was just a measly 3 minutes until class was set to start. 'Damn that woman, turning off the alarm so i'll be late.' the prince thought with a angry scowl on his face. He raised his Ki level just enough so that he could go through his morning routine near the speed of light. He was able to dress himself and still eat a 'light' breakfast that his wife was still in the process of preparing before he arrived at school.

He was surprised to find there were no students in the classroom. Suddenly he remembered the last conversation he had had with Bulma, "Don't forget the school is having a late start tomorrow so the students can be well rested before the first school wide test. Vegeta stood there his scowl deepening to a frown, 'Damn this school and their changing of the schedule.' he mentally cursed before flying back home at near the speed that he arrived at, his entire round trip didn't even take a full minute.

As he entered the kitchen to grab the rest of his breakfast he was greeted with his wife's taunts. "I take it by the look on your face that you forgot that your school started an hour later today?" Vegeta just grunted before digging into his food at a closer to human pace, and not the light speed meal he ate earlier.

As soon as he finished Vegeta immediately left to get in some more training in before he had to go back to his 'day job'. He ended his training with a mere 5 minutes to go, quickly showered and left to make it back to the classroom. This was the second time he'd entered his classroom today, this time when he arrived the class was much fuller than it had been.

'Only one student missing, hmm Mizore again, I think today is the day I teach that brat that skipping my class has… consequences.'

The bell to begin class had rung but the class continued their quiet whispers which to him were as easy to understand as if each one was standing there talking directly to him. The trio in the back corner who seemed to always get on his bad side were being especially obnoxious. "Silence! In case you earthlings haven't noticed class… has… begun…" his yell and the threatening spacing of the words that followed left no room for any of the students to try and defy their teacher, the many conversations immediately ended. Anybody who had spent more than a minute around him knew not to push it.

"That's better" the Prince said with a smirk, he loved still being able to strike such fear in beings that he got instance obedience. "Now I know we are just coming off the first weekend of the semester, so just this once I will start class by asking if their are any questions from anything we covered last week." almost immediately nearly the entire classes hands shot into the air, which not only surprised Vegeta but also caused him a great deal of irritation. 'damn stupid earthlings did they manage to forget everything I covered last week.' he thought before noticing many of the hands were dropping as they looked around and noticed how many of their peers still had their own hands raised, till only one was still in the air second seat to the back near the window, a student Vegeta was becoming very familiar with.

"What is your question boy, make it quick." he snapped an undetectable smirk forming when the boy flinched at his tone.

"Well… um… you see…" he sputtered as he started sweating profusely under his teachers ice cold glare.

"I don't have all day get on with it!" Vegeta interrupted. His sensitive saiyan hearing heard the girl behind him whisper a barely detectable word of encouragement, "You can do it Tsukune just ask him." it seemed to calm the boy enough for him to ask, he took a deep breath and lifted his head slightly.

"I was confused, at the end of Friday's lecture you said the Freezer guy shot a beam of energy through your heart, and maybe I'm completely wrong, but you seemed to imply that you had….died." the boy finally finished his question.

Vegeta hadn't expected such an inquiry, it was in his opinion a very stupid question, he had died twice now.

"Yes his beam did pierce my heart and I did die, what of it?" The whole class stared back at him seemingly in a state of shock. finally after a tense second a different student raised their hand to ask a follow up question.

"Yes what now." he asked irritated at the Earthlings odd behavior.

"Sir if you died... how are you our teacher?" the boy asked his voice quivering slightly with fear of the answer he'd receive.

Coming back to life twice, hell seeing the entire planet get resurrected twice meant the idea of someone dying and coming back to life really didn't seem out of place to him at all, it hadn't registered with him that coming back to life wasn't a common occurrence. Even for the earth's magical underground.

"Kakarot's brat used the Namekian dragon balls to wish me and everyone Frieza and his men had killed back to life, since Frieza killed me I was brought back as well." he stated plainly.

Everyone stared at him unsure what he was talking about. "Sir what are these dragon balls?" one student asked as several others snickered at their own dirty alternate meanings to the word.

Vegeta felt a vain begin to pop on the side of his head and his eye began to twitch, "you're joking right? I thought if there were any beings on the planet who would show any sort of knowledge about what actually happens on this world it would be in a school filled with monsters of all sorts, with knowledge hidden from those pitiful humans." He shouted. before attempting to calm himself, by rubbing his eyes with his index finger and his thumb, trying to fight off an anger induced headache.

"Ok the dragon balls are 7 magic orbs that are scattered around the Earth with another set on Namek that grant you a wish, whatever you want. Namek is where they originated from the only reason there's a set here is because your gym teacher the damn slug man is from Namek, and made a group on this planet too."

The class seemed completely focused on his every word, although they lived in a world of magic, what he was describing was incredible even to them. They desperately wanted to hear more about it but Vegeta was done for the day he needed to go hit something... badly, and his last few sentence's gave him an idea on who. "Class dismissed" he said before flying through the window towards the gym building.

He landed in the center of the gym. the class was engaging in one on one drills while Piccolo floated mediating in the center, while at the same time keeping track of the 15 or so spars by following their energies.

"Green man, its time to show these weaklings a true spar, if you think you can keep up that is." he said with a smirk arms crossed he was certain the Namekian would not refuse him.

The Namekian didn't even open his eyes when he responded, "Don't you have a class you should be teaching right now Vegeta?" he asked secretly slightly interested in what the Saiyan prince would say.

"Those idiots pissed me off with their appalling ignorance of this world, so I decided I needed to hit something, seeing how me angry could easily kill the students I decided you'd make a suitable punching bag." Vegeta taunted attempting to rile the former guardian of earth up.

"I'm no fool Vegeta, a fight between us would destroy the whole school."

"Fine lets fight somewhere out in the woods surrounding the school then." Vegeta responded beginning to get frustrated.

"Unlike you Vegeta I actually teach my classes the full allotted time." Piccolo replied bluntly.

"Teaching!? Seems to me like you're just floating around meditating." Said the Saiyan

Piccolo's concentration showed no signs of wavering. "I'm doing a little bit of both."

"Yeah and the bald monk could best his wife in a fight." Vegeta said not amused.

Piccolo pretended to not see the intended irony in Vegeta's statement; "He's got a long way to go but I'm sure one day..." he began holding back a smile.

"I'm a prince dammit! I should have a sparring partner readily available whenever I want one!" Vegeta shouted at the heavens.

"Well that's just soooo unfortunate. Let me just drop everything spar with you for the rest of the day instead of working or meditating." Piccolo said sarcasm abound.

"Damn this school!" Cried Vegeta as he turned and left. Leaving behind a very mirthful Namekian.

Vegeta had enough, if the Namekian wasn't going to help him blow off some steam, steam his student's own stupidity caused to begin with he would just have to take it out on them, starting with a certain student who had yet to show up for class. Vegeta took off at a high speed, towards the far end of the school.

He crossed the 3 acres that the campus was spread over in a matter of milliseconds landing outside the girls dorm, a determined look on his face, he was going to make a certain student regret missing his class.

The saiyan prince entered the building's lounge, and was immediately approached by a middle-aged faculty woman.

"Umm can I help you sir?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm looking for a student, goes by Mizore. Direct me to her this instant woman!." He commanded in a deep regal voice.

"I'm not about to give you the grand tour, plus your a male and this is the GIRLS dorm. Why don't you just look in the school's directory if you want to find her." The woman said.

"Because she might as well be a god-damned ghost! She hasn't even shown up to my class once this year! So you'll show me to her room right now unless you want to go skydiving without a parachute!"

"I'm not at all frightened by y-" She began, but was interrupted quite abruptly as Vegeta suddenly appeared a few inches from her face. At that same instant he raised his ki significantly causing the entire building to shake violently. The women grunted as she flew back a couple of feet, Vegeta then lowered his energy to avoid collapsing the building.

"Ok! ok! i'll look her up!" she shouted in terror.

"How very kind of you, hurry up now I haven't got all day." Vegeta said with a condescending grin. The woman scuttled to her feet and hurried to a large wooden desk placed at the end of the lobby. She opened a drawer and moved some things before retrieving a large address book. She handed the book to Vegeta with a scowl on her face. Vegeta heard her mutter a few explicit curses before she sat down at her desk.

The Saiyan flipped through the book to the 'M' section and located the student he was searching for. "Mizore Shirayuki, room 312. "I've got you now bitch." He ran to third floor in less than a second and walked down the hallway until he located room 312. As Vegeta stood in front of the door he briefly considered his options. He could knock politely, or punch the door off its hinges, knowing Vegeta its quite obvious what choice he made.

The door flew into the room and didn't stop until it had smashed through the dorm's window. Suppressing his growing excitement as best he could, Vegeta entered the room with his trademark smirk, his arms crossed in a fashion typical of the prince.

"Oh! God! Damnit! Why didn't I search for her energy?! Of course she isn't here!" Vegeta yelled to himself, when he found the room abandoned. he decided to release some of his frustration by firing a small Ki blast at the ceiling, blasting straight through the next 2 floors and out of the building, allowing him to fly through the new hole and back into the sky.

Vegeta floated there for a minute before he realized his mistake, the school was still serving breakfast in the cafeteria for the students who had a free period during the first hour of the day. 'grr of course if she is skipping my classes she wouldn't get up the same time as everyone else she'd only get up the earliest she possibly had to in order to eat. I guess i'll just wait here until someone enters the room.'

He waited nearly 30 minutes before a girl with bright purple hair jogged into the room fairly upset and confused, but not as much as he had expected which intrigued him slightly. he considered his options for about this for a second before floating down to confront her. "Ah so you're the spoiled brat who's been skipping my class the last few days." Vegeta said in a threatening tone as he hovered above her. As soon as the girl turned to the Saiyan she was firing a volley of icy projectiles at the prince. He moved so fast it appeared as though the sharp icicles had simply passed through his body.

"Who are you and why did you destroy my room" she asked her cool voice filled with venom.

"I'm your homeroom teacher stupid, and you haven't been showing up for my class so I thought I'd stop by and see what on Earth could be more important than MY TIME!" As he shouted the last two words, a vein popped out on his head as he thought about the amount of valuable training time he had wasted teaching an incomplete class.

She looked at him her eye's icy cold, "Why should i go to your class? No one there will understand all hate me and think i'm a freak or creepy! I've always been alone and I'll always be alone!" she shouted tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned, this was not the way he expected this encounter to go at all. he had expected crying but he had hoped it would've been from fear not some imaginary self doubt that always seemed to be an issue with earthling women. As he stood there contemplating how he would fix this situation so it was like how he expected it to be, his patience slowly ebbing as the girl continued to stare at him expectantly the tears continuing to flow.

Finally he had had enough, "Oh will you stop wallowing in your own self pity already!" He shouted shocking the girl in front of him. . "You teenagers are pathetic you need to stop letting your inexplicable lack of basic confidence stop you from gaining in that very same notion that nobody will like or understand you is just as retarded as a full-grown Saiyan flying around in a cape wearing a turban and sunglasses!" Vegeta ignored Mizore's look of utter confusion at his reference and continued. "You've never met a single person in my class and you've already managed to convince yourself that they all hate you. Well let me fill you in on a little boys secret, male teenage earthlings are horny little bastards, and they dream of meeting a girl as… *sigh* pretty as you. Then they spend a ridiculous measure of time fantasizing or otherwise just making an ass of themselves. My point being stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself, get your shit together, maybe get a fan club for yourself, and for the love of god, get your ass to class tomorrow! And I hope your not too dense to understand what I was suggesting. But if you are, just look to a girl named Kurumu and you'll understand." As Vegeta spoke those words he felt a small part of himself die. What the hell am I becoming? One of those weakling student counselors… Oh god dammit! Im a Saiyan! Im not even supposed to know what those are! The private conversation in his head ended in even further frustration.

Mizore absorbed the questionable, stereotype filled advice for a moment before starting to ask her teacher something, but was preemptively interrupted by said teacher. "No. This conversation is over! Im done playing try to make the angst-filled teen happy! Ive got to go blow off some steam before split this planet in two!" with that, the raging bull that was Vegeta blasted off toward the entrance to the human world. Leaving behind a now very confused teen in the midst of the ruins that previously had been her living arrangements.

He shot in the opposite direction of his home, he needed a fight, a fight against a worthy opponent. The green man had turned him down, his verbal beating he had intended to give was ruined, today was going awful for him so far. He crossed a third of the globe in less than a minute, before finally coming to a stop over a small dome house in the middle of a large forest on the side of a mountain, his intended target was just stepping out of the house, eating a large chicken leg, "Oh Hey Vegeta!" He shouted between bites. Vegeta just smirked he was going to make today better one way or another.

The spar between him and Goku had lasted the remainder of the day and far into the night, when they were done Vegeta's blood was still pumping he hadn't had a real fight in years, it was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

* * *

The next day started as usual with him arriving only a few minutes before class was scheduled to begin, but a moment after he arrived he was reminded of the fact that Yokai academy has their tests very early in the year, the day after tomorrow to be exact, by the school secretary who seemed like she was about to faint just having to talk to him. 'Damn these Earthlings not giving me any notice, I haven't even started on their useless curriculum.' Vegeta thought as he read the notice 'I suppose I could always write a test about what I did teach them.' A smirk appeared on his face, 'It is a much more accurate version of history after all.' He thought before beginning to write down a few important questions he'd have on the test

The rest of the day went normally enough as Vegeta began to discuss his battle against the Androids, which he decided that he would put on the upcoming test. When the class was over he sat at his computer and wrote a basic test it was only 10 questions long but he decided it would be good enough. The rest of the day he spent actually teaching people their classes, he hated those classes and would have to have Bulma write those tests later.

When the last class was over Vegeta couldn't leave the school fast enough, he had made a promise to himself that since he had almost beaten Kakarot's Second super Saiyan state, he would take his training to a whole new level. As he entered his home he barely stopped long enough to make his request to Bulma, "Woman, make some tests tonight im training. " He quickly stated as he started to turn around knowing she'd figure out what he meant by that.

"Vegeta! No you don't, get your ass back in here!" The prince stopped midway through the door and obeyed.

"Im not making any damn tests for you! Its your job and you'll have to do the work." Bulma said to her husband. Vegeta scoffed insulted he should be told to do this painfully unnecessary task.

"The damn school didn't give me any notice! Its a miracle I was able to write a single one!" Vegeta yelled defensively, since he had completely ignored all of Bulma's reminders, in his mind it was true.

"Im guessing its your FIRST hour." Bulma said well aware of his favoritism.

"Yeah so?"

"You're not even teaching the curriculum in that class! those poor kids won't know a damn thing about history at graduation. Just how many questions did you even put on this test?" Bulma inquired her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Plenty."

"How many?"

"Ten." Vegeta answered almost apologetically. His wife's body language told him a grim story of the future, namely writing four boring tests for the night instead of training.

"You know what? Ill do it." Bulma suddenly declared, much to Vegeta's surprise and subsequent joy.

"Im so glad you came to your senses. Alright! Ill be in the Grav-"

"If!" Bulma continued. The Saiyan's relief was abruptly recalled. No good ever came from his wife's favorite bargaining phrase "If".

"Oh god. What do you want me to do this time?" Vegeta asked with no audible enthusiasm.

"Bulla and I would like to go shopping tomorrow and you're going to take us...Oh! and you don't get to stay with the car." Bulma declared haughtily.

Vegeta's mind seemed to sway side to side as he weighed his options. He came to the conclusion that shopping would waste less time than writing several tests.

"Fine! dammit! Ill take you to the accursed mall!" Vegeta exclaimed throwing his arms into the air in defeat.

"Ok great! Here you go." Bulma smirked handing Vegeta a stack of papers.

"What the hell are these!?" Vegeta questioned.

"Take a wild guess your majesty." Bulma said with a triumphant grin.

"No you didn't!" Vegeta was livid with himself for falling for her signature trick yet again.

"Yes I did. I figured you wouldn't take the time to write your own tests so I wrote them last Friday." Bulma answered her smile even wider than Shenron's tail.

Vegeta began to rage but had lost all ability to care at that point. "I'm going to bed you witch." With that the prince tiredly climbed the stairs to his room.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Also expect quicker uploads during the school year so next chapter will be up sooner than this one.**


End file.
